I'm sorry
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: It's about a story where Johanna hurts her best friend Katniss. Katniss and Johanna has been best friends since 1st Year. They are 4th year now with relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Jacey,Veronica,Faith and especially Megan.**  
-

Chapter 1- It hurts

Johanna's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway of Panem High School. I was going to the washroom, When i was finished I went back to the class room. When I turned right, I saw Katniss my best friend she was sitting behind Annie in class. I twisted the doorknob and started talking about Katniss in my head again. Katniss is an smart student also Annie they were always the top 3 in class. Well I'm actually in the middle of smart and dumb I guess?

I went to my seat 3 blocks away Katniss and continued with the story of me and Katniss in my head. Me and Katniss was best friends since 1st year, and now were 4th Year. We've always got into a fight because of our behavior but mostly it's my fault. Like last week.

_Flashback...  
Last week, Katniss was sitting beside Foxface then she was trying to balance an bottle then suddenly I slap the bottle and her hand together not knowing that she had hit the wooden chair causing Katniss to have an lump and some scratches on her elbow._

_End of Flashback_

After a few minutes, I shrugged at the memory and walked away before I walked away I saw Katniss staring at me and was smiling. I smiled back and waved then started to walk. When I was walking, I was having flashback of me and Kat's past memories. I remembered when she was always talking about Peeta whenever an school day ends, also the times when me Annie and Katniss joke around with each other.

I started to talk about relationships of my friends in my mind:

Annie has an huge crush on Finnick, Finnick has an crush on her too, so like their a couple like Katniss and Peeta but the difference is Annie and Finnick are shy to talk together in public or even secretly.

Katniss has also an huge crush on Peeta, Peeta has a crush on her too, so like their a couple but this couple is different from the others. Katniss and Peeta really does have an relationships they go an a date thrice a month or more. Katniss and Peeta flirts each other, they're not shy and they don't care if the people tease them because what they say is its only all about "Love"

Clove also my friend well she has an crush on Cato and Cato doesn't know actually and also no one knows if Cato loves her back rumors says they go out on dates sometimes and were keeping it secret, some says they've Cato never like her back. The people who said that Cato doesn't love her back are the ones who liked Cato for years,months or days.

Finally it's my turn, I really don't like the word "crush (like having a crush on someone not like I will crush you kind of thing, I guess you understand right? Yes? K.)" so I'm going to use the word "Like"  
Ok I'll continue now, I like this guy in class who sits 2 rows away from me, his name is Marvel. Marvel is an kind and sweet hearted person he usually is kinda mean to people but he treats me kindly. He has an girlfriend already and that's Glimmer. I don't get jealous anything.

The teacher called me and I snapped out of daydreaming, I stand and answered his question. The teacher said "Good Job Johanna I bet you'll get an high grade for this semester with your attitude." "Thanks, sir." I replied. I sat down as soon as he turned back to talking about our presidents and stuff... I lay my two arms on the table and put my head down.

Suddenly I was dreaming, It was prom day, I was in school walking in the hallways with Katniss and Annie I was silent while Katniss and Annie are telling jokes to each other and laughing like there's no tomorrow or crazy. Katniss went to Peeta to talk to him then Annie went by my side to talk with said "Heyo Johanna, how's your day? Do you know that Finnick finally talked to me and asked me out for the City Hoskins Dance."

"Really?! Great Annie!"

"Thanks." She blushed.

"How bout you and Marvel?" Annie said.

"Me and Marvel?!" I was shocked.

Then suddenly I worked up from the ring of the bell. Mr. Tennison walked out from the classroom and all the others ran out to the hallway screaming and shouting. I went to Katniss side and said "Are you alright? Is your arm healed yet?" I cared for her so much even though I hurt her.

"Yah, it's alright don't worry. I somehow hate you though."

"It's ok to hate me Katniss, I am an very bad friend you know."

"I know.."

**I am expressing all my feelings for this story. Thank you for reading this I really appreciate it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I coudlnt update much because there are Exams now.  
This is dedicated to Jacey, Faith, Veronica and especially to Megan again.**

Chapter 2- God! I hurt you again?!

Katniss P.O.V

After the Confession Johanna made yesterday, I felt quite better now I guess? Sometimes I think it's not enough because almost everyday she hurt me.

I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and after a whole scoop of cereal I ran for the door and say my last good byes to my family. Mom shouted "Bye! Have a nice day at school!" I ran and turned my head back and shouted "Bye mom! I will!" then suddenly I bumped someone on the chest, I tilt my head up, it was Gale! He was holding an pickaxe getting ready for work. Gale only goes to school after he's done with work, that is he goes to school on lunch. Gales 18 like me he's also in fourth year and plus his my Classmate and my best friend. Other then Johanna I have a lot of best friends. Gale said "What a you doing here, Mrs. Mellark." then Gale chuckled. "Shut up, Mr. Hawthorn." I snapped. "Get to school before you get late, Mrs. Mellark." he chucked again.

I look at my watch and it's was8:15 I have to be in school by8:30 so I made a run for it. Usually when I got to school I have to run or walk depends if I have enough time to walk though. School in 5 miles from here, School bus is 3 miles from here so no way I could get in that school bus. When I was younger I would always go to school with Gale he doesn't ride a bus like me because like I said no one wants to walk 3 miles for a school bus early in the morning.

When I arrived at School I went to my classroom and put down my bag by my chair. Annie and Johanna was surrounding Foxface and was talking to her while she was drawing, Foxface loves drawing(If ever this could be real in HungerGames so this Foxface loves drawing thing is not real unless she really love drawing.) and shes always shy to let other people see her draw but she gain confidence after what she gone through in the past years. I went by Johanna and Annie's side, by the middle, and said "Hello peeps!" Johanna, Foxface and Annie replied all together and said "Hey Katniss!" "So whatcha drawing, Foxface?" I said. "Well its actually me, you, Annie and Johanna." she replied back smiling at her drawing. "Aww that's cute!" I said, then suddenly someone tapped me and chuckled. I turned back and saw Peeta, he was trying to peek so he can see what Foxface is drawing but Foxface wouldn't let him look at it, because Foxface says that Peeta is an annoying guy.

"Peeta! Don't you dare!" I said crossing my arms. "Alright, Alright." he said. Foxface turned her drawing back so that Peeta couldn't peek. "Stop peeking!" Foxface shouted at him with anger. Then Annie and Johanna calmed her down. "Please Peeta, just stop..." I said. "I'm spry Foxy, and I'm sorry to you too Kat." he said. "Good." I turned my head back to Foxface.

The bell rang and it was the start of class, everyone went back to their seats and started Biology.

Johanna's P.O.V

I bring out my notebook to copy some notes, then suddenly someone shocked me, I tilt my head up and saw Gale I put my notebook on the table and said "Whats wrong with you?!" "Nothing, haha you look so funny when I shocked you." he chuckled. Then everyone started to laugh, and then the Mr. Garner approached me and said "What's wrong here?" "Nothing sir." Gale chuckled. "Gale go back to your seat" Mr. Garner hand out an detention slip to him. "Yes sir." he said. "All of you shut up!" said. "And for you, detention too." handed me out one too. Then went back to teaching. We all went back to listen again.

I crossed my arms and put my head down again and slept. A few seconds later, I was dreaming.

_"Johanna!" Katniss shouted, running to me._

_"What's up, Kat?" I shouted back._

_"I found out that Peeta was too shy to ask me to a musical where he was going to sing." she said, nearing me._

_"Really?! Well why don't you just ask him then?" I said._

_Then she started to blush and said "Well sometimes I'm shy too."_

_"Oh gawd.(face palm)"_

_"Katniss just try ok? If you can't just wait for him to ask."_

_"Alright, your sometimes a good friend."_

_"Thanks?"_

_Katniss ran away to her next class. Then Annie ran to me, "Hey Johanna, you look depressed."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Guess what." she said._

_"What?"_

_"Finnick asked me out to the Musical!" she said then she screamed._

_"Great! good for you!" I smiled._

_"Did anyone asked you?"_

_"No, because I rejected them."_

_"Even you-know-who?"_

_"He didn't ask me but I would still say "No."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Ok, see you in class!"_

_"Bye!"_

Then I woke up to find that it was already lunch, I stood up and went down to the canteen to grab some lunch.

Then Katniss and Annie joined me, then after we payed our lunch we went to our seats and started munching our food up. Then Peeta joined in and sat with Katniss. Then comes Finnick?! For the first time? He went to eat beside Annie and said "Hey Annie." "Uhhhhhh...Hiii." "Well I know I haven't talked to you for a long time except when we were in kindergarten remember?" he chuckled. "Yahhhhhhhhhh..." Annie said staring at his face drooling I think? "Hey don't daydream there, haha your still as usual normal Annie all this years. I am talking to you now because. I coudlnt stand not talking to you so I really wanted to ask you to a date." Annie look at me and Katniss and the others surrounding her, all of us nodded our heads. Annie said "Yes I would love that " "Alright, I'll fetch you on Saturday 7:30 p.m?" He smiled. "Sure!" Annie said. All of was smiling then Peeta winked at Finnick and Finnick winked back and said "Thanks Peet." "No Prob." Then Finnick walked away.

"What was That about Peeta?" Katniss said.

"I was helping him get Annie by letting him have some confidence on himself."

"Good for you."

"No kiss?" he chuckled.

Then suddenly Katniss pressed his lips to his.

Peeta was shocked. All of us was laughing. Then they stopped. "I was joking, Kat."

"Well it's done now."

"I like it though."

"Then why a you complaining?"

"Nothing."

Annie then kissed Peeta on his cheek and said "Thanks Peeta that really helped." "No prob."

As we all left the canteen everyone went to class and as the time pass by it was time to go home.

When I was just going to open my car, some one tapped me. It was Marvel he was asking me if he could be my lab partner. I said "Maybe or Maybe not." then he said "Think about it." "I will." then I slid down to the seat of my car and drove away. Marvel waved.

**Ok another chapter has ended.**

**please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sharing-Part 1

Rosalie's P.O.V

Next morning

There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I asked. "It's me, Jasper." Jasper said. "Doors open." I shouted. The door clicked and Jasper was on my bed sitting down. "What's wrong Jasper?" "Alice..." "About Alice?" He nodded. "All I can say is that she is an kind, pixie haired, has fashion girl. But if she is mean to you, you could tell me." "Nah she's actually perfect for me." "Then?" "Well actually I couldn't say anything more." "Jasper!" I slapped his arm. He rubbed his sore arm.  
"What was that for Rose?" "Well..it's probably cause you came in my bed room trying to talk with me about Alice but you actually have nothing to say." "Well I'm sorry to disturb you. So how did your date with Emmett yesterday went?" "Well it was fine. He is such a funny gentleman. He's also a loud guy. And he's quite cute." Jasper rolls his eyes. "Really..." "Hey Jasper don't worry I'm very sure that he's 100% an innocent person. Cus... You know that he's a part of Alice's family." "Fine. Do you have another one later?" "I wanted to ask him." "Go. But don't stay too late." "Your my brother, yes and your older than me. But I'm like let's say I need my own decisions." "Oh yes I keep forgetting." "Try not to." I rolled my eyes. "Now if you can excuse me I have to change my clothes." I said. He nodded and went out of the room.

I took my PJ's off and change them to an white turtleneck sweater and jeans. Then there was an knock on the door. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was Jasper. "Jasper, what now? The doors open by the way." I shouted. Then the door clicked again then he said. "Your looking beautiful today. As always." It was Emmett I turned and saw him. He was already wrapping his arms around me. "Emmett" I look at him. "Rosalie." He said. Smiling. "Why are you here too early? And did I even asked you?" I asked. "Well my first answer to your question is that I wanted to visit you. Second is because who said. "I was going to ask him." He chuckled. I hit his arm and laughed as he held me tighter. "You spied on me?" "Who says that a vampire couldn't spy?" "Well I say." I said now really struggling to let go. He released me and said. "Are you my parents?" He laughed. I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry. I really couldn't help it. I have to tell you something though. If you haven't noticed." He said. "What is it?" I asked. He made an hand signal that said. "Come closer" I followed his signal and listened to him. "If you haven't notice Jasper spy's on you and he's actually listening to our conversation now. He's outside the door." He whispered. I got so furious knowing that my own brother spies at me and I'm starting to think he don't trust me. I walked to the door. Emmett standing like a statue. I opened it and Jasper fell on the floor. He stared at me in a moment and he ran away before I could talk to him. "I can't believe this." *face palm* "Sorry I made you have a bad mood. I think I have to go and give you some space." "No it's alright. Stay I need you." I grabbed his arm. He stared at me. "Alright. What ever you say beautiful." He smiled. "Aren't you going to school yet?" He asked. "Uhh... I guess I've forgotten about going to school." I was completely confused. I thought today was Sunday. "Well do you want a ride to school?" He asked. Handing a hand out to me. I took it and said. "Well then let's go." We walked out of my bedroom and I slam my door shut. When me and Emmett got down the living room, Jasper was gone. I guess he went to school. I took my keys and locked the door. Emmett held my hand to his car, it was an Jeep Wrangler. "Cool Car, Jeep Wrangler." I said. "Thanks. Good thing you like it and how do you know so much about cars?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I'm an engineer." I said. His mouth fell open then I use my index finger to put it back up. "Sorry. So your an engineer that's great! Anyways we really have to go." "Thank you. And yes we really do have to go." He opened the door for me and I slide in the Jeep Emmett opened his door but jump right in.

In the car...

"So Rosalie what's your car?" He asked. "Nothing much, just an Convertible." "For an engineer that counts as an nice car." "Thanks" I smiled. We arrived at school a few minutes later. "What time is it?" I said."8:39" he said. "What?! Seriously?!" I said panicking. "Yes I'm serious." He laughed. "I have to get to class." I said getting down from the jeep. "I know you have to. Your class right now is biology right?" He whispered. "Yes, how'd you know?" I asked. "Shhhh! You might get a teachers attention around here." He whispered. "Emmett! Lets go. I don't want to cut class." I said whispering. "Don't worry cutting class is no problem." He said. "I want to attend biology. We have a quiz." I said. He nodded. Then he carried me and ran fast to biology. "I'm a vampire too you know." I whispered. "You wouldn't move an inch if you really a wanted to get to Biology because your too busy talking." He chuckled. "Shut up!" I whispered. He laughed. "Shhhh!" I whispered again. "Don't you have classes?" I asked. "Yes with you." He said. "I'm serious." I said looking annoyed. "Me too." He did his serious cute face. "Ok. This time don't carry me in." "You can't boss me around Rose." He laughed. Then in a second I was on my seat. I turned to Emmett and he was still laughing. I was so relief that I sit alone before but now I felt like I want someone to sit with like Emmett. "Rosalie, What are you doing?" Mr. Berg asked. "Nothing Mr. Berg." I look at him. "Are you listening?" He asked. I nod. So he went back on discussing.

After class, I went to the office to ask for seat replacement but I've forgotten that I couldn't do that without Emmett's permission. Then when I was about to leave, Emmett was standing on the door. "What is the problem madam? Do you need my permission to sit next With you?" I stared at him in shock. A few seconds later I didn't answer "I'll take that as a yes." Then he made a hand signal to the Secretary. The Secretary nodded. "Here are your permission slips." She said. I jumped. "Thanks." Me and Emmett both said. "No problem." She said.

Me and Emmett walk out of the door and into his car. He drove me home. And I walked out of his car and say my goodbyes to him. "Can I have my second date, Rose?" He asked. I nodded. "When shall you want it?" "Tonight, you could take me anywhere." I said. He nodded.

Then he was gone. I close the door shot and with excitement I jump up and down.

Emmett's P.O.V

I got out of the car and ran inside home. I saw Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward waving their hands over me. I went to the Living room where they were. "So how's your day, Em?" Esme asked. "It's great Esme." I lay on the couch. "Esme, Emmett is just saying that Cus of the girl he met Rosalie." Edward said. Esme shot a look at Edward. Edward Shrugged. Carlisle shot a look at Edward again. "Anyways I have to go, I'm going to fetch Bella to our baseball game." Edward walked out the door but before he went out he took his jacket. I slapped my leg. "Oh man!" I rubbed my temples. "What is it?" Esme patted my back. "I forgot about our baseball game. I have an date with Rosalie tonight." I said. "Go then, Em." "But Esme..." Carlisle said. Esme shot a look at him. "Fine.." Carlisle said. "I gotta go." I headed out.

I got in my car and drove away.

In the car...

"What will I say to Rosalie? I think she's going to ask me about my life? Shall I tell the truth or shall i lie?" I spoke.

When I arrived...

I walked out and ring the doorbell. Rosalie came out behind me. "Ho-o-ww ccommee?" I said. "Emmett sorry to surprise you. I was just fixing my car and I saw you so I came here." She said. "To surprise me?" I said. "Silly, heavens no!" I rolled my head. I put out my hand and she took it. "Your going to wear that, are you?" I asked. "No, Emmett." She unbuttoned her clothes. "Wha-" I said. "You thought I was going naked on public or even with you?" "No but-" "there." She wipe her dress. "Not a dent." She said. "Beautiful and Amazing!" I said as held out my hand again. She took it and we both got in my car.

In the car again...

"Where shall you take me tonight Em?" She asked. I look at her at a moment. "Seattle's finest Italian restaurant, La Fuentes." I said. "I heard that it was an romantic spot to eat." She said. I nodded. "30 minute ride though." I said. She nodded back.

30 minutes later.

I opened the car door for her. "I'll be wih you in a moment but now I have to talk to the valet." She nodded and went in. "Hey, that's my car so take care of it, here's a tip." I told the valet Parker. He nodded.

I went in to the restaurant and saw Rosalie waving her hands for me. Then she hit a waiters tray. I chuckled. "I'm so sorry." Rosalie said. "No mam, I'm sorry it's ok."  
I walked to her and took a seat. "So that's one hell of a show Rose." I said. She rolled her eyes.

When the waiter came by to take our order. "What would you like to eat tonight?" He asked. "No Thank you." I said. "Mam?" He asked. "No thank you." He nodded and went away. "Wait I just remember now were vampires. Vampires don't eat." Rosalie whispered. "I just remembered too but I wanted to talk here. An more romantic place." I said. She nodded. "Ok so what now beautiful?" I asked. "Well I wanted to know about your life." She said. "Well, I can't believe I'm telling you this but I got mauled by a bear while I was looking in the forest." I whispered. "Aww. I'm sorry for you. I guess we both have the same life before we became vampires." She whispered back. "Really?!" I whispered. "Yes." "What is it?" "Before I turned into a vampire my human boyfriend and his friends raped me." "Oh I'm so sorry." I said.

As the night goes on... Emmett and Rosalie had a great time.

To be continued...


End file.
